Beet
Beet (ビィト, Byito) is the main protagonist of the Beet the Vandel Buster series, and the leader of the Beet Warriors. Appearance Write the first section of your page here. Personality and Traits Relationships History Becoming a Buster Arc Beet goes to the Appraiser's office to become a Vandel Buster. The Commissioner warns him that once he is branded, he cannot go back to a normal life, but Beet has made up his mind. He cries out in pain when he is branded, but acts like nothing happened. Beet then goes to the Zenon Warriors, and, wanting to join them, shows them his branding, much to their and the villagers' shock. Laio recalled saying that Beet could join them when he became a Buster, but didn't expect him to do it right away. However, he is beaten up by Poala and taken back to their house, where Poala chews him out for not considering her or her parents' feelings, even though her parents took him in as an orphan. However, Beet tells her that when he reaches his dream of becoming a great Vandel Buster, he'll marry her. Poala punches him again and leaves. Beet later tries fighting monsters along with Laio, but is not successful. However, Zenon appears and tells Beet how to deal with the monster. Beet is overjoyed when he learns how, and when asked why he wants to become a Buster so much, Beet tells them that he wanted to serve justice. Zenon and Laio tell him that being a Buster is not easy at all and that they are often treated like Vandels themselves. Beet continues to kill the monsters, but unexpectedly falls asleep. The monsters get ready to attack him, but are scared away by Beltorze, who is passing through the area. Beet wakes up in the swamp and races back to town to find the Zenon Warriors fighting Beltorze. Beet shows awe at Beltorze, a five-star vandel. He is even more awestruck when the Zenon Warriors unleash their Saiga and start battling Beltorze. He starts cheering on the Zenon Warriors, but Beltorze notices Beet and mortally wounds him. The Zenon Warriors, distracted, are injured by Beltorze. Knowing that this is the only way to save Beet's life, the Zenon Warriors give Beet their Saiga, effectively healing him. Beet asks them why they would do this, and it is revealed that he and Zenon are brothers, which is why Zenon wanted to keep Beet from being a Buster. Zeno tells Beet farewell and that he's sorry he and Beet couldn't be together longer. Beet then passes out and awakens in front of the townspeople. Beltorze and the Zenon Warriors are nowhere to be seen. Beet openly cries in Poala's arms, and leaves the village to train and become stronger. Three years later, Beet once again wakes up in the swamp, ready to begin his journey to end the Dark Age. He then goes to Mugine's castle, where Poala, now a Vandel Buster herself, is about to be executed. Beet confronts Mugine, but when Mugine sees that Beet is only Level 11, he laughs and plans to kill Beet easily. He sends his Drawmen after Beet, but Beet easily defeats them. Beet greets Poala playfully, and Poala gets mad at him for acting like he was late for an appointment when he was gone for many years. Mugine then realizes that Beet could not have gotten in without getting past his Iron Knights and his Aqua Dogs, and asks Beet how he got past them. Beet states that he "took care of them." Mugine is confused at how a Level 11 could do that, and when he sees one of his Iron Knight Shells dead, he summons all his monsters to defeat Beet. Beet and Poala easily take care of them, but Mugine manages to break Beet's spear. However, Beet is not impressed with Mugine's power, calling him much lamer than other Two-Star Vandels.Mugine snaps and prepares to atack Beet, but Beet summons the Burning Lance and cuts the dumbstruck Mugine in half. Beet states to an awestruck Poala that he is going to end the Dark Ages once and for all. Beet and Poala return to Poala's parents' house, and when Poala's father sees Beet, he mistakes him for Zenon, but, realizing it is actually Beet, greets him and tells him that he looks great. Beet notices his painful arm wound, and Poala's father tells him more Black Bogs have been appearing and that Mud Lizards have been infesting them, giving him his arm wound. Beet tells Poala's parents that he is going to make tomorrow a great day, and leaves. The next day, the villagers are in shock when they see that all the Mud Lizards have been killed, and all the Black Bogs have disappeared. Poala meets Beet, who is going to the Appraiser's house. Poala and her family are in shock when they see the amount of money Beet has brought in. Beet reveals that he has not been to the Appraiser in three years, because visiting the Appraiser "sucks". Beet, though, realized he must have done a lot of work in the past three years, and he has reached Level 28. Beet asks Poala to use the money to take care of her father, and heads off to defeat more of the Vandels. Poala's father and mother wish him luck, but Poala thinks he is getting out of line. Beet tells Poala that the Zenon Warriors had given him their lives, and that he was going to carry on their will by ending the Dark Age, but Poala just leaves in a huff. Beet prepares to head out of town, but the gate warns him that Mugine is waiting for him outside. Beet says that it is no problem and tells the gate to let him outside. Beet steps out and confronts Mugine, who survived by absorbing his servants, which Beet said was "a horrible thing to do". Beet then notices that Mugine's right arm is missing, but it burst out of the ground behind Beet, trapping him. Mugine prepares to cut Beet in two, but Beet is saved by Poala, who uses Tengeki: Hail Bullet to weaken Beet's prison. Mugine attacks Beet in a whirlwind, but Beet summons the Crown Shield to redirect Mugine's attack, killing him. As Mugine dies, he is dumbstruck at how Beet could use multiple Saiga, finding the idea inconceivable. Beet states that he almost got killed and thanks Poala, but Poala punches him, saying that ending the Dark Age was an impossible dream, but agrees to come with him. Beet is doubtful of Poala at first, but Poala tells him to worry about himself first. Beet and Poala then leave town, with Beet waving to the townsfolk. Return of Beltorze Arc Now on an adventure, Beet practices with his spear during the night. Beet asks Poala if she slept well, which se clearly did not. Poala tells Beet that she can't get used to living in the wild with no money. Beet tells her that that is how he has spent his last three years, with Poala thinking that Beet is a "true adventurer". While walking, Beet tells Poala that he has been practicing his normal spearwork with Laio's help, and tells her that when the Zenon Warriors gave him their Saiga, they also gave him their lives and that he feels their presence inside him. Beet believes that the Zenon Warriors are all alive, and intends to find them. Black Horizon Arc New Continent Arc Garonewt Arc Baron Arc